


She’s Looking Like a Whole Pack of Crayons

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bi-Curious Makoto, Bisexual Sayaka, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Ibuki, Lesbian Touko, Pansexual Chihiro, Pride Parade, Songfic, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka decides to invite Touko to Pride after her first two choices decline on her. Touko seems determined to not have a good time, while Sayaka is determined to break her out of her shell.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	She’s Looking Like a Whole Pack of Crayons

“Annual Pride parade! You wanna come in support?” Sayaka asked Makoto eagerly over the phone. He hesitated for a while.

“I’d love to, but I have plans. My younger sister is putting a play on in school, she’s the main heroine and I promised I’d be there,” He sighed. “But I swear I’ll go next year!”

”It’s completely fine! I understand how important family is to you!” She smiled as they hung up and she dialed a different number.

“You. Me. Pride.”

“I-I can’t go...s-someone from school might see me, with the pin, a-and I’m not officially out...that’s what it’s called, right? I’m not o-out yet...” Chihiro mumbled nervously.

Sayaka still continued to smile. “That’s alright! Coming out when you’re ready is important. I’m rooting for you and so is the rest of our class! Pansexual pride!”

“Y-Yeah...let’s go...whoooo...” He weakly cheered before hanging up.

Sayaka didn’t really wish to go entirely alone though. Safety and fun both came in numbers, after all. But who else to ask? The majority of her class were straight; nothing wrong with that, but she’d feel a tad awkward asking them to come support her.

Still, there was always the one-off chance...

She dialed another number.

“I-I don’t wanna go...” Touko grumbled for the fifth time that afternoon as Sayaka carefully painted a pink-hued heart on her cheek. “H-How’d you even know anyway...?”

”Simple! I’m physic! I know everything about everyone!” Sayaka laughed. She had a blue and red heart on her cheek and wore all purple, while Touko wore all pink and orange, much to her disgust.

“I-I’m only staying for a little bit,” Touko warned as Sayaka finished painting her cheek and clasped her hands together.

“Fair enough,”

They walked to the festival with their arms linked, and Sayaka happily pointed out her favourite parts to Touko. She glowed, and Touko felt a small smile bubble to the surface of her face despite her best efforts.

“Hey guys! Whoohoo! Happy Pride, am I right?!” Ibuki cheered, throwing a huge handful of Skittles right on them. “Taste the rainbow!”

Sayaka laughed and popped the one she caught into her mouth. “Isn’t this fun?”

”I-It’s really noisy,” Touko huffed. “B-But...I suppose it’s not too bad. Nobody’s bothering me h-here,”

”Of course not! Here, you can just be yourself!” Sayaka carefully took her hands. “And I liked going with you this year...would you like to go next year?”

”D-Don’t push your luck...I only went this year w-with you out of pity,” She smiled strangely. “I-If you have nobody else to go with next year...t-then maybe...”

Sayaka smiled sweetly. “Well, here’s to next year then!” She softly kissed Touko’s cheek, making her freeze up. She giggled and pulled her phone out. “Smile!”

Touko offered an awkward expression while Sayaka grinned and snapped the picture. She shrugged and happily captioned it ‘Having fun at Pride!’ She sent it to Makoto and Chihiro.

The next year, Touko did indeed go with Sayaka again-this time, they went as girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Crayons by CupcakKe 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HC6MMdM4UBY


End file.
